Cloudless Sky
by Aleyzha
Summary: .-Realmente...¿Alguien como tú puede ver en el corazón de las personas?-..-¿Alguien como yo?¿A que te refieres con eso?-..-A un estúpido,egocéntrico,impulsivo e infantil niñato.-.Tú... enana del demonio ¿Cuando aceptaras lo mucho que te atraigo?-..-Umm...No lo se...¿Cuando muera?. (IchiRuki) (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Los personajes de el manga/anime Bleach no me pertenecen,_** ** _en cambio este fanfic es de mi total autoría._**

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 _''cursiva''-_ Pensamiento

.-Dialogo.

 _Cursiva sin comillas: Recuerdo._

 ** _Sin más espero que disfruten de lo que espero sea un fic largo y que sea tanto de su agrado como del mio._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I: Llovía.**_

Karakura nunca había presenciado semejante diluvio.

Los estudiantes del Instituto Karakura llegaban empapados a los salones del establecimiento, irritados murmuraban sandeces a lo que tal vez sería la tormenta más fuerte del año, pues la ventisca era tal que más de un inocente paraguas había perecido tratando de cumplir su triste labor.

Kurosaki Ichigo odiaba la lluvia, odiaba cuando las frías y descaradas gotas se colaban en su ropa, odiaba la helada brisa que esta acarreaba y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que aquella fuera la única testigo de su más terrible pecado.

La detestaba como a nada más en el mundo.

El, quien ya se encontraba en su asiento titiritando, maldijo una vez más mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos en busca de un poco de calor corporal, suspiró pesadamente al ver que su pelirroja amiga de exagerados atributos se acercaba con esa emocionada cara tan suya, exhalando tal alegría que constantemente contagiaba a todos las personas que estaban a su alrededor, menos a el, por supuesto, menos a esa sonrisa falsa que siempre ponía al verla.

A veces se preguntaba si todo el mundo también sonreía falsamente en su presencia, pero lo dudaba excesivamente.

.- ¡Kurosaki-kun, buenos días!.- Exclamó radiante, con ese agudo tono suyo que tantas veces lograba irritarle, pero que extrañamente le recordaba a su hermanita, Yuzu.

" _¿Qué tienen de buenos?"_

.- Buenos días, Inoue.- Respondió amable, regalándole una de esas sonrisas reconfortantes que había aprendido a simular a la perfección. La cara de Inoue se volvió todo un poema y su corazón empezó a cabalgar aceleradamente, nerviosa y con una leve chispa de confianza dijo:

-. Ku-Kurosaki-kun,se que es m-muy temprano p-pero yo e-estaba p-pensando... ¿t-te g-gustaria i-ir a…?.- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

.-¡ICHIGO!.-Gritó Keigo lanzándose hacía el como todos los días, ese era el saludo de la amistad, según el mismo Asano.

El pelinaranja lo esquivó con una destreza envidiable y le estampó un muy ''amigable'' puñetazo en la cara.

.- ¡Joder, Keigo ni el frío te acopla!.- Exclamó muy enfadado, sin dejar de golpearle. No estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces de su padre y las de su compañero en el mismo día.

.- Ichigo… ¿no somos amigos?.- Respondió con tono lastimero completamente rendido y con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡Eres un idiota, Ichigo!.

.- ¡Muerete, pedazo de…!

.- Tan sociable como siempre, Kurosaki.-Ironizó Ishida, quien acababa de llegar.- Buenos días Inoue-san.- Saludó a una muy decepcionada Orihime quien había perdido su oportunidad y por ende, su confianza, de nuevo.

.-Ishida-kun, buenos días.- Le sonrió y luego de un momento se sentó en su pupitre, contrariada.

.-Ishida, tan entrometido como siempre.- Le imitó el Kurosaki luego de dejar a un pobre Keigo noqueado en el de por sí, gélido suelo.

.- Kurosaki, sé que tu vocabulario es equivalente al de un orangután, pero como te debieron enseñar en tu casa, imitar a las personas usando diferentes adjetivos es de pésimo gusto, si quieres te puedo regalar un diccionario para que lo estudies todas las noches antes de dormir.- Finalizó Ishida soberbio y malintencionado, cosa que no hizo más que sacar de sus cabales al Kurosaki, cumpliendo así, su objetivo.

.- ¿Acaso, el señorito elegante quiere que le muelan a golpes su carita humectada y cuidada con yerbas chinas?.-Se mofó el Kurosaki, tronándose los dedos amenazadoramente.

.-¿Yerbas chi…-Le miró con rencor reflejado en sus finos lentes, estaba a punto de contraatacar pero lamentablemente la profesora asignada llegó al aula.

Estaba tan empapada como todos los presentes y su cara no reflejaba más que suma irritación.

.- Siéntense ya, manada de holgazanes.- Vociferó en modo de saludo, asustándoles. Dejó los libros en la mesa y observó por unos segundos como los estudiantes se apresuraban a sus propios pupitres.

.- Pues bien, solo una cosa.- Comenzó mientras escurría su sweater.-En el día de hoy tengo el "placer" de anunciarles que desde este momento nos acompañará una nueva alumna.- La clase se sorprendió un poco. Era algo raro que entraran estudiantes al final del primer trimestre y más en segundo de preparatoria.

.- Por favor pasa, Kuchiki.-Dijo esto un poco más fuerte para así poder ser escuchada.

La puerta se abrió pausadamente dejando pasar a una pequeña chica de cabello corto y grandes ojos de un color que era entre el purpura y el azul, su uniforme estaba perfectamente puesto, sin rastro de gota alguna. La chica de cabellos azabaches sonrío una vez estaba en frente de sus ahora compañeros.

.- Ella viene de Tokio.- Volvió a hablar la profesora, buscando una tiza para escribir el nombre de la susodicha en la pizarra, como era costumbre.- Preséntate, Kuchiki.

.- Buenos días, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y estoy muy contenta de estar aquí.-Habló por primera vez con la voz más fastidiosa y exasperarte que Kurosaki Ichigo había escuchado en toda su vida, el quien al oírla no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, miró a sus compañeros en busca de un poco de apoyo, pero lo único que encontró fueron las caras de imbéciles que pusieron al verla, parecía como si estuviesen viendo a la mismísima Afrodita reencarnada, no podía creerlo.

.- ¡Es tan linda!.- Oyó murmurar a Keigo, esto no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto.

.- ¡Parece un ángel!.- Susurró otro, y más de esos comentarios no se hicieron esperar, Ichigo solo pudo rodar los ojos.

.- Pues ya que los señoritos terminaron de cuchichear, puedes sentarte atrás de Natahara, Natahara levanta la mano.-Le dijo luego de que los murmullos se extendieran por toda el aula, Rukia se acercó donde le habían indicado y con una sonrisa imperturbable saludó a la susodicha.

Las primeras tres horas pasaron sin novedades, con la nueva alumna participando en cada una de ellas de una manera excelente y totalmente impresionante.

De repente la hora del almuerzo, llegó.

La pequeña Kuchiki se estiró un poco en su asiento y bostezó de una manera muy elegante, miró su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja de almuerzo, iba a abrirla pero cuando procedió a hacerlo la chica que estaba sentada al frente de repente dijo:

.- Hola Kuchiki-san, mi nombre es Natahara Kimiko, es un gusto conocerte.-Sonrió de una manera amistosa.

.- El gusto es mío Natahara-san.- Respondió encantadora, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.- Me preguntaba… si querías almorzar con nosotras.-Indagó señalando a tres chicas que esperaban en la puerta, quienes al notarlo, saludaron con la mano.

.- ¡Me encantaría!.- Contestó sonriendo en sus adentros, definitivamente era toda una actriz consumada.

Ambas jóvenes se pararon, tomaron sus respectivos almuerzos y salieron del salón junto con las otras tres chicas, luego de presentarse se dirigieron hacía la azotea.

Estaba mojada por el terrible aguacero que acababa de terminar pero Natahara sacó un par de toallitas de su bolsillo y le extendió una a Rukia para que se sentara, esta le agradeció apenada. Al parecer las otras chicas ya tenían una para cada una.

La Kuchiki luego de sentarse con sus nuevas compañeras observó la azotea con más detalle y entre las personas que habían allí pudo reconocer a uno que otro sujeto que había visto en su mismo salón, especuló aún más y se encontró con un grupo de chicos un poco alejado de ellas, frunció el ceño al ver a un muchacho de cabello naranja entre ellos, le había visto en su clase. '' _Mira que pintarse el cabello de ese color solo lo puede hacer nada más y nada menos que un… Delincuente''._

.- ¡Veo que ya le has echado el ojo al pez gordo, Kuchiki-san!.-Comentó Natsuki, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos negros, sonriendo picaronamente.

.- ¿Eh?.- Respondió, sin entender.

.- ¡Estabas mirando a Kurosaki-sama! ¡No lo niegues!.-Siguió, llamando la atención de las otras tres presentes.

.- Perdona, pero no se de que me hablas ¿Quién es Kurosaki- _sama_?.- Contestó extrañándose por el ''sama'' al final de su apellido.

.- Kurosaki-sama es el guapísimo chico de cabello naranja.- Indicó disimuladamente con la mano, Suzuki Nanami otra de las chicas con quien se encontraba, ella tenía el cabello castaño un poco más abajo de los hombros y unos grandes anteojos que reflejaban sus pequeños ojos cafés, haciéndolos ver más considerables.

.- Yo… solo estaba observando su singular color de cabello.- Contestó honestamente.

.- ¡El cabello de Kurosaki-sama es uno de sus mayores atributos!.- Saltó Saotome Mei quien se encontraba al frente de Rukia, tenía el cabello de un teñido rojo escarlata y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas lentillas baratas color gris.

Rukia por poco y levanta una ceja en forma desaprobatoria, desde que la vio llamó su atención, se veía francamente… Espantosa.

.- Junto con su escultural cuerpo...- Comentó Natahara.

.- Su semblante encantador…- Siguió Nanami.

.- Su varonil esencia…-Continuó Mei.

.-¡Ese ceño fruncido lo hace ver tan guapo!.- Chillaron al unísono, excitadas.

A la pequeña Kuchiki casi se le sale una carcajada al verlas haciendo gestos tan ridículos por un simple chico, al parecer la gente de Karakura era un tanto exagerada.

.- ¿De verdad? ¡Estoy muy contenta de estar en una escuela con un chico como el!.- Respondió con falsa emoción y carisma.- Pero ya debe tener novia, una lastima.- Finalizó fingiendo estar interesada.

.- ¡Kurosaki-sama no tiene novia!.- Se apresuró en contestar Nanami.- ¡Se que es sorprendente que un chico como el no tenga una! ¡Pero te digo la verdad!.- Consumó como si estuviese hablando del chisme del año.

.- Pero no te des muchas ilusiones Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-sama no es alguien a quien se le vea con una novia, he escuchado rumores de que solo le gusta pasar el rato.- Complementó Natsuki, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a bajo sabiondamente.

.- Lo has malinterpretado por completo…- Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, rascándose la nuca ante tal tontería.

.- ¡No tienes porque avergonzarte! ¡Todas hemos pensado eso la primera vez que lo vimos! ¿verdad chicas?.- Le animó Mei, mientras todas las presentes asentían con la cabeza.

.- Si vosotras lo decís…-Comentó apenada por el malentendido.

.- ¡Kuchiki-san es muy tímida dejadla en paz! ¡Mejor contadnos sobre lo que has escuchado, Natsuki-san.- Preguntó Kimiko, Rukia le agradeció mentalmente.

Las demás asintieron para que Natsuki hablara.

.- Vale, vale si tanto queréis saberlo…- Comenzó, masticando un poco de su Onigiri.- Una chica de otra escuela me ha contado que vio a Kurosaki-sama coqueteando con dos chicas a la vez, al parecer eran universitarias.

Todas abrieron los ojos a la vez, incluso Rukia.

Luego de unos segundos Nanami habló.- A mi…- Se sonrojó furiosamente.-Una chica de tercero me dijo q-que era un a-as e-en la cama, y-yo pensé q-que estaba bromeando.

El color carmesí se esparció entre los rostros de las espectadoras.

.-¡Vamos chicas no os pongáis así!.- Trató de animarlas prontamente Kimiko.- ¡Como si alguna de nosotras dudara que Kurosaki-sama es todo un rompecorazones! ¡Negadme que daríais lo que fuera por un simple beso!.

Todas las presentes asintieron rendidas, a excepción de claro esta, Rukia.

.- Si tan solo el no prefiriera a las…-Comenzó Natahara.

.-Mayores...- Complementó Mei.

.- Y experimentadas…-Siguió Nanami.

.- No lo olvidéis, también guapas.- Finalizó Natsuki.

Suspiros de decepción y desilusión salieron de sus bocas.

Rukia un poco incomoda con el ambiente que empezaba a inundar el lugar les reconfortó:

.- ¡No digáis eso! ¡Estoy segura de que a un chico no solo le pueden gustar ese tipo de mujeres! ¡Chicas bonitas como vosotras por supuesto que tienen oportunidad!.

Una chispa de ilusión apareció en los ojos de todas.

.-¡Eres un muy dulce Kuchiki-san!.- Habló Mei un poco ronca.

.-¡Tu también eres muy bonita! ¡Inclúyete por favor!.- Alabó Nanami, agradecida.

Rukia sonrío un poco abochornada.

.- Kuchiki-san, ¿ves a esa chica bonita con el cabello parecido al de Kurosaki-sama?.- Señaló enseguida con la misma cara de decepción de antes, Natsuki.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza observando a la hermosa chica de exuberantes atributos del mismo grupo donde se encontraba el Kurosaki, estaba hablando animadamente con un chico de lentes y otra chica de cabello negro.

.- Pues bien, su nombre es Inoue Orihime, es la muchacha más bonita de todo el instituto y es amiga de Kurosaki-sama desde que eran niños.- Siguió mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

.- ¿Y que con eso?.- No pudo evitar comentar.

.- Lo que Natsuki-san esta tratando de decir, es que Inoue-san ha estado enamorada de Kurosaki-sama desde siempre.- Interrumpió Natahara.

.- Tal parece que Kurosaki-sama no le toma ni la más mínima atención en lo que a eso se refiere.- Ultimó Nanami, retomando la compostura.

.- ¿Cómo es que sabéis eso?.- Cuestionó la Kuchiki.

.-Cuando estaba en secundaria, escuché que iba a confesársele, al parecer no lo hizo, pero estoy segura de que sus sentimientos no han cambiado nada.- Razonó nuevamente Natahara.

.- Es por ello que no hay que hacerse ilusiones, si alguien como Inoue-san no llamó su atención mucho menos nosotras.- Indujo Natsuki.

Rukia pensó que estaban siendo muy duras consigo mismas, era realmente lamentable que chicas como ellas se entristecieran por no ser los suficientemente buenas o "mayores" para estar con un idiota como ese, a ella le parecía más bien un chico muy normal, hasta ese feo color de cabello lo hacia ver como un tonto con pésimo gusto, suspiró, no pudo evitar repasar lo exagerada que era la gente de Karakura.

Frunció el ceño mentalmente, era el primer día y ya no le agradaba cierta persona.

Iban a seguir cuchicheando pero lamentablemente el timbre señalando el final de el receso les interrumpió.

Con irritación se pararon y se dirigieron al aula, para así ver los cuatro periodos siguientes.

* * *

Al final del ciclo Rukia debía quedarse para arreglar unos cuantos asuntos de su intercambio, así que se despidió de sus compañeras y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos observó distraída a los diferentes clubs que empezaban a entrenar luego de la escuela, se preguntaba si ella también tenía que asistir a ese tipo de cosas. Esperaba que no, pues no le llamaban para nada la atención.

Luego de media hora en la oficina principal y de responder tontas e innecesarias preguntas del protocolo se dispuso a ir por su mochila para por fin encaminarse a su ansiado hogar. Pero en medio del camino hacía el salón algo la detuvo, más bien la voz de una chica y la de un varón, miró hacia donde provenían y observó con sorpresa al tal Kurosaki quien vestía un traje de entrenamiento y a una muchacha vestida de porrista, se veía un poco mayor (o al menos más que ella) tal parecía estaba en tercer año.

No pretendía ser una chismosa pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, se acercó con cuidado de que no la sorprendieran y se ocultó tras una pared, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que no sería atrapada se dispuso a escuchar.

.- Kurosaki-sama ¿Q-qué has pensado?.- Cuestionó la chica.

.- Por favor, les he dicho a todas que dejen de llamarme así, dime Kurosaki o lo que quieras pero no me llames de esa forma, es algo raro ¿Sabes?.- Suspiró sincero como siempre.- Por otro lado ¿A qué te refieres con qué he pesando?.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza pasó por su rostro y asintió apenada.

Rukia abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar aquello, fue algo brutalmente honesto.

.- D-de n-nosotros.- Cerró los ojos muy fuertemente.- D-desde aquella noche yo… nunca me h-había sentido t-tan especial.

'' _Ay no…''_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar el Kurosaki al escuchar tal idiotez. _''Debo dejar de hacer esto''._ Tomó la parte superior de su tabique, cerró los ojos y resopló con impaciencia. Lo que tenía que soportar un poco de diversión…

.- Este mira… Am… Yurika…- Contestó luego de varios segundos, hizo un gran esfuerzo para recordar aunque fuera su nombre, ya que no se le pasaba por la cabeza ni siquiera una pista de su apellido.

.-M-mi nombre es E-erika.- Mencionó con un tono melancólico.

Rukia apretó los puños con impotencia, las ganas de matar a ese hijo de puta crecían cada vez más en su interior. ¿Quién se creía ese bastardo? ¡Mira que ni acordarse de su nombre! ¡Ese ya era el colmo de los colmos!.

.- Ohh…- Fue lo único que pudo responder el pelinaranja, ahora si que se sentía incomodo y hasta apenado. Bueno… ¡Al menos se acercó bastante! Dios… Era una terrible persona, reflexionó observando a la tal Erika a la cual se había tirado la semana pasada… O la antepasada… No lo recordaba muy bien, solo se acordaba de lo borracho que estaba y de que gracias a Buda SI había usado protección. Al parecer ese era el único buen habito que tenía, cuidarse siempre, sino quien sabe cuantos tipos de enfermedades tendría. Porque ni el mismo se acordaba con quien se acostaba casi a diario, una que otra tal vez, pero todas eran básicamente lo mismo. Nada especial, sin embargo lo que si recordaba, es que todas eran supremamente fáciles, una sonrisa bonita y caían como moscas.

Entre otras cosas lo que más le molestaba, era que luego lo buscaran ilusionadas con quien sabe que fantasía ridícula y empezaran a mencionar que nunca se habían sentido de tal y cual manera cuando estuvo con ellas. Eso desde luego le cabreaba, porque bueno, realmente… ¡Lo hacía tan obvio! ¿Qué acaso no les decía algo el olor a alcohol o que no compartía su número telefónico con nadie? ¿No les decía nada cuando les prohibía que lo besaran en la boca por la sencilla razón de que le daba asco que una extraña metiera su lengua en el lugar por donde ingería los alimentos?.

" _¿Pero no te da asco follarte a cualquier desconocida que resulte, verdad?"_ Y allí estaba… la insufrible voz de su conciencia.

'' _Eso es diferente.''_

'' _Claro que es diferente, estúpido. Es mucho más repugnante.''_

'' _Ya cállate.''_

En fin… !Fue por ello que empezó a estar con chicas mayores! ¡Se supone que tienen experiencia y que son menos estúpidas que las de su edad!.

Y que las chicas fueran unas tontas no le quitaba que el se había ganado todos y cada uno de esos momentos incómodos e irritantes, y es que aunque fuera un hijo de puta jamás las convenció de hacer algo que ellas no querían, siempre les habló con honestidad. Kurosaki Ichigo no era alguien quien se anduviera con rodeos o mentirillas piadosas para que las personas no se sintieran mal, si algo le molestaba lo decía, eso era todo.

.-Lo siento Erika, pero lo malinterpretaste todo, no busco tener ningún tipo de relación en este momento.- Habló luego de salir de sus cavilaciones.

La joven ahora con los ojos llorosos se inclinó en símbolo de despedida y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de donde Rukia se encontraba. Esa fue su señal para salir deprisa de allí, con brincos silenciosos se acercó rápidamente a su aula.

Una vez en zona segura descargó toda su ira en el pobre bote de basura que casualmente estaba vacío e iba a empezar a gritar insultos nada propios de una señorita cuando escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recordó que el estúpido cabeza de zanahoria a quien ya odiaba con el alma estaba en su mismo salón, se arregló el cabello y el uniforme rápidamente, recogió el bote de basura y se apresuró a su pupitre para disimular que estaba organizando sus cosas. Debía seguir siendo "Impecable" y más si se trataba de ese sujeto. Quería que sufriera, como hizo sufrir a esa chica y las demás mujeres que no conocía pero que sentía que debía hacer algo por ellas, su sentido de la justicia era lo primero.

De pronto el pelinaranja entró al aula y observó a la Kuchiki mientras pasaba a su pupitre, su ceño se frunció aún más, esa chica no le daba buena espina.

.- ¿Tu eres Kurosaki-kun, verdad?.- Dijo Rukia de repente, con el mismo tono chillón y molesto que había usado por primera vez aquel día.

.-Si… ¿Kuchiki no es así?.- Respondió extrañado recordando como Keigo se había pasado hablando de ella durante todo el receso, Entre más escuchaba esa fastidiosa voz, más ganas le daban de gritarle que se callara.

La impaciencia era uno de sus mayores defectos.

.- ¡Oh, te has acordado de mi nombre! ¡Estoy realmente contenta!.-Exclamó mostrando su blanca dentadura mientras que inclinaba un poco su cabeza y cerraba sus bonitos orbes.

Ichigo entrecerró aún más sus ojos ¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan extraña? ¿Y es que realmente podría existir alguien quien lograra molestarlo tanto con solo su insoportable voz? o… ¿Qué clase de teátrico barato era ese? No lo sabia, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que era muy rara. Con ese grueso mechón suyo dividiendo su rostro, ese color tan raro de ojos y con esa minúscula estatura podría ser confundida fácilmente con un gnomo un día de estos.

Sin mencionar a la señorita perfecta de la que ahora estaba seguro que pretendía simular.

.- Bueno supongo que ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kuun.- Alargó la ultima palabra a propósito y sonrió nuevamente mientras salía del salón y se despedía grácilmente con la mano.

.- Que hija de puta.- Susurró terminando de guardar sus pertenencias para salir de allí.

Naturalmente tenía cosas que hacer, gente que ver y lamentablemente, partir a un trabajo al cual ya había llegado tarde.

De nuevo.

" _Excelente"_

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

 ** _Bueno pues nada, aquí un fic que pretendo que sea largo. Se que es muy cliché pero vamos que a todos nos gusta un poco lo cliché, o al menos a mí me encantan este tipo de historias, pero tranquilos no esperen el clásico profesor que pone un taller en parejas y que casualmente a Kuchiki y a Kurosaki les toca juntos, eso ya esta más quemado que la pólvora jaja, aunque aún no se como es que voy a hacer para que se vuelvan amigos... supongo que algo se me ocurrirá._**

 ** _¿Tienen alguna, idea?_**

 ** _En fin... si tengo algún horror ortográfico o de narración no duden en decírmelo, soy toda oídos._**

 ** _Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme._**

 ** _Con amor:_**

 ** _Aleyzha._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga/anime Bleach NO me pertenecen, sin embargo este fanfic es de mi total autoría.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

 _''Cursiva'':_ Pensamiento.

.-Dialogo.

 _Cursiva sin comillas_ : Recuerdo

 _ **Sin más, deseo que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II: Saboteo predeterminado.**_

En el Instituto Karakura las clases no podían ser más aburridas, desesperantes y sin mencionar en algunas ocasiones, absurdas.

Y más si se trataba de la insufrible clase de historia. La cual era dictada por el profesor más insoportable que había tenido en toda su miserable vida y qué, para su desdicha tenía una extraña manía con el.

.- Kurosaki ya que ha estado poniendo tanta atención en mi clase.- Le llamó escupiendo tal veneno como si se tratase de su peor enemigo.-.¿Qué nos puede contar sobre "Shinchuuha ha Koori no Sakujitsu"?.-

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta. ¿A el que mierda le importaba de que se tratase algo de lo que estaba seguro era un aburrido escrito de hace quien sabe cuantos siglos?.

.- No lo se.- Gruñó con el mismo acido tono empleado por el maestro.

.- Bueno, viniendo de una persona tan irresponsable como usted, no es una sorpresa.- Comentó buscando en la planilla el nombre del pelinaranja, para ponerle de buena gana un muy merecido cero.- ¿Alguien puede responder por Kurosaki?.- Preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia sus alumnos. Inmediatamente Rukia previó una oportunidad para humillar al pelopincho y levantó la mano.

Ichigo apretó los puños con fastidio. Era la quinta vez esa semana que esa maldita perra quería hacerlo quedar como un estúpido con discapacidad mental.

De solo recordar una sola vez de como esa pequeña zorra trató de pasarse de lista con el, sus instintos asesinos se activaban.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK:**_

 _Se hallaban en la clase de deportes e Ichigo y sus compañeros se encontraban haciendo el calentamiento asignado para después hacer una prueba de relevos._

 _Se estiró un poco y observó sin interés a Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y a Ishida con quien pensaba hacer la dichosa prueba. Todos seguían haciendo el mismo calentamiento que el había terminado hace poco. El cual siempre concluía primero pues gracias a sus trabajos de medio tiempo y a los comunes enfrentamientos con peligrosas pandillas al final de las clases, había adquirido una prodigiosa velocidad y un excelente estado físico._

 _Luego de que todos terminaran el calentamiento, el profesor les indicó las pautas que serían evaluadas, los grupos de serían de cinco personas y competirían de a dos equipos._

 _El primero en hacer el examen sería el grupo de Ichigo contra el de Natahara, Mei, Natsuki, Nanami y por supuesto Rukia. Ichigo sonrió ante tal oportunidad de saldar unas cuantas cuentas pendientes._

 _Todos los participantes se posicionaron en sus predeterminados lugares en la cancha de relevos. Estaban situados de acuerdo a su velocidad, los más lentos empezarían primero._

 _Sin más, el maestro sonó el silbato dando inicio a la carrera. Nanami y Keigo salieron despavoridos sin intenciones de dejarse alcanzar por el otro. Suzuki astuta, alzó un poco de su blusa dejando ver una ínfima parte de su piel. Sabiendo que con esto el pervertido de Asano quedaría tan embobado como solo el podía hacerlo. El pobre Keigo quedó plasmado en medio de la cancha completamente sonrojado y los pensamientos lujuriosos no tardaron en pasar por su mente carente de inocencia._

 _.- ¡¿Que esperas idiota?! ¡Corre!.- Gritó Ichigo al otro lado de la cancha luego de observar la inconsciente y engreída sonrisa de la Kuchiki quien estaba delante de el._

 _Keigo reaccionó unos segundos después pero Nanami ya le llevaba bastante ventaja._

 _Afortunadamente entre Mizuiro, Sado e Ishida habían logrado recuperar un poco del terreno perdido, más sin embargo las chicas seguían teniendo un poco de ventaja, las esperanzas de las espectadoras caían en el Kurosaki y los varones que estaban observando desde las gradas le daban todo su apoyo a las chicas, lanzando declaraciones de amor a todo pulmón para la Kuchiki quien tenía toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Finalmente Kimiko llegó a donde Rukia se encontraba y ella no tardó en relevarla._

 _Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que ganar fuese como fuese._

 _Estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, pero de pronto sintió como era alcanzada por el pelinaranja a pesar de que le llevaba varios segundos de ventaja; El la sobrepasó como si nada. Lo que era lógico, pues sus piernas eran al menos casi el doble de largas que las de ella y las intenciones de ganar a toda costa, eran claras._

 _Rukia como ultimo recurso y recordando cuanto le odiaba, hizo lo impensable, con cuidado de ser lo suficientemente discreta para que todo pareciese un accidente, se igualó a su velocidad y sin escrúpulo alguno. Le hizo zancadilla._

 _Ichigo calló estrepitosamente en el duro asfalto mientras que Rukia siguió corriendo por unos cuantos metros más y finalmente paró por completo. La hora de actuar había llegado._

 _.-¡Maldición!.- Vociferó al terminar de rodar en el suelo. Las risotadas de los varones no tardaron en manifestarse y los rostros preocupados de las féminas hicieron acto de presencia. Rápidamente todos se amontonaron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se había roto ningún hueso._

 _.-¡¿Kurosaki-kun estas bien?!.- Cuestionó una muy preocupada Orihime quien no tardó en tratar de prestarle su ayuda._

 _.- Estoy bien, Inoue.- Contestó buscando entre la muchedumbre a cierta persona que no demoró en aparecer._

 _.-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Indagó Rukia inocente, mirando a un Ichigo colmado de diferentes raspones en las manos y uno que otro en el rostro. Un sentimiento de culpa inundó su mente._

 _.-¿Tu que crees?.- Bufó el Kurosaki mirándole de mala manera, no la había visto, pero estaba seguro de que había sido ella quien le hizo tropezar._

 _Ese sentimiento desapareció tan rápido como llegó._

 _.-Se tropezó.- Informó uno de los presentes._

 _.-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Kurosaki-kun te encuentras bien?!. ó santurronamente agachándose a su altura. Su rostro y su voz mostraban llana preocupación mientras que en su interior no podía estar más agradecida de que todo hubiese salido a la perfección._

 _Definitivamente ese individuo sacaba lo peor de su persona._

 _Ichigo apretó los puños completamente cabreado. ¿Quién se creía esa perra malnacida? Y es que no sabia que era lo que más asco le daba; Esa hipócrita cara suya o que al parecer el fuera el único que se daba cuenta que esa de beata no tenía nada._

 _Si algo era seguro es que estaba rodeado de los idiotas más grandes de la faz de la tierra._

 _Iba a proceder a decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa maldita enana del demonio, pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido._

 _.- Kurosaki, la próxima vez amárrese los cordones de sus zapatos.- Le regañó el maestro mirándole desaprobadoramente. Ichigo dirigió su mirada a sus tenis y efectivamente… estaban desamarrados._

" _Que conveniente"._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK.**_

* * *

El profesor movió la cabeza para que Rukia hablara.

.- "La fugacidad de la vida atraída por un dios de la muerte".-Respondió con mucha seguridad.

.-Muy bien Kuchiki ¿Pero cuando y quien dijo eso?.-

.- El nombre de la mujer quien lo dijo es desconocido, pero se dice que esas palabras fueron mencionadas cuando ella y su enamorado estaban a punto de cometer suicidio. Realmente nunca quedó claro si el hombre y la mujer llegaron a realizar sacrificio doble debido a la existencia de los Shinigami, o si un Shinigami fue dado como un ejemplo por su situación de doble suicidio, y también hay interpretaciones que la palabra "Shinigami" es un expresión de la fugacidad de la vida en japonés antiguo.- Contestó autómata, como si se lo supiese de toda la vida.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal discurso puesto que ninguno de los alumnos (ni siquiera Ishida el representante de la clase y el más aplicado de todos) recordaba por lo menos un poco de ese viejo relato.

.- Impresionante Kuchiki, tiene un diez.- Dijo contento de que al menos alguien pusiera atención en su clase.

.- Gracias, sensei.-

Ichigo gruñó con fastidio y miró el reloj de su celular exasperado, rogando para que esa maldita clase terminara de una puta vez, sin embargo y para su desgracia aún quedaban al menos unos veinte minutos más de tertulia.

* * *

Luego de imaginar unas cien maneras diferentes de suicidarse allí mismo, el sonido incesante y sin lugar a dudas gratificante del timbre marcando el cambio de clase pudo ser percibido por todos los integrantes de la institución.

Contento, se estiró un poco en su asiento y observó como dos de sus amigos se dirigían hacía el.

.-Hey Ichigo no se te ha visto una buena cara hoy.- Dijo Mizuiro sin mirarle, con sus ojos fijos en su teléfono celular.

.-Ahora cualquier bastardo malnacido es profesor.- Le ignoró pero a la vez respondió su acusación… o al menos parte de ella.

Ichigo fulminó mentalmente a su perverso catedrático quien seguramente no le llevaría más de diez años de diferencia.

.- Pues deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de acostarte con las novias de las personas.- Intervino Ishida entendiendo a que se refería. El quien de vez en cuando hacia de voz de la conciencia para el Kurosaki.

.-Tsk… ¿Qué iba a saber yo que era la novia de ese tipo? Además eso fue hace como tres meses. Debería superarlo de una vez.- Contestó recordando el puñetazo que el sujeto le dio en la cara cuando los vio en pleno "acto". Conmemoró como esa no era la primera vez que lo habían pillado con "las manos en la masa" y que con el pasar del tiempo el bochorno y la culpa desaparecieron dejando nada más que nuevos enemigos, momentos incomodos y la experiencia de que debería ser más cuidadoso sino quería aparecer al día siguiente asesinado por quien sabe que sujeto despechado que solo le atribuiría la culpa a el.

.- Kurosaki un idiota y descarado como tu no lo comprendería, pero no se siente nada bien cuando un bastardo te roba a tu chica.-

.- Parece que sabes mucho del tema Ishida ¿Me esta hablando la voz de la experiencia?.- Le picó sarcásticamente sin poner atención a nada de lo que dijo.

Le fulminó con la mirada, apretó los puños con fuerza y casi imperceptiblemente pasó sus ojos por su sonriente y pelirroja amiga quien se encontraba al otro lado del salón en compañía de la mejor amiga de esta, Tatsuki.

.- Eres un estúpido Kurosaki, cuando te pase a ti sabrás lo que se siente. Pero esta bien, puedes seguir viviendo en la ignorancia como lo has hecho toda tu vida.- Respondió exasperado.- Finalmente a alguien como tu, lo peor que le podría pasar sería ser rechazado.

Frunció el ceño ahora prestándole la atención necesaria.

¿Lo peor que le podría pasar era ser rechazado? ¿En serio? ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía?.

El había sido rechazado y/o repudiado tantas veces durante toda su vida que ya ni le interesaba recordar lo miserable que se sintió en su momento, no le interesaba recordar lo patético que fue. Pues eso quedó en el pasado.

Así que finalmente para Ichigo, ser rechazado no sería algo muy nuevo que digamos.

Suspiró tratando de no pegarle un puñetazo a su molesto amigo.- De verdad no se porque te cuento estas cosas.- Terminó el tema súbitamente e Ishida lo comprendió casi al instante. Le siguió la corriente de mala gana pero sabiendo que eso era lo más inteligente.

.- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo Asano-san?.- Dijo Mizuiro luego de unos pocos minutos de afonía con la vista todavía en su celular. A Ichigo esto siempre le pareció un tanto extraño, pues Kojima aparentaba saberlo todo en todo momento y en todo lugar de una forma casi escalofriante.

Tal vez y solo tal vez ese celular tendría algo más interesante que los números de las mujeres cuarentonas y cincuentonas con las que Mizuiro solía congeniar. Porque si algo era cierto era que Mizuiro llevaba la política de Ichigo a otro nivel y le sacaba muchísimo más provecho. Pues a Kojima nunca se le vería falto de dinero o con ropa de mala calidad, era todo un aprovechado en su máxima expresión.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos sobre su amigo y buscó con la mirada a Keigo como el le indicó.

.- No puede ser.- Oyó murmurar a Ishida.

Asano se encontraba dando saltos escandalosos mientras giraba ridículamente alrededor de unas muy inocentes Kuchiki y Saotome. La primera lo miraba con una sonrisa que podría jurar era exasperada y la otra estaba un tanto asustada.

.- ¡¿Entonces que dicen señoritas?! ¡El domingo nosotros tres! ¡Nos divertiremos tanto!.- Vociferó totalmente emocionado.

Mutismo.

.-Esto… Asano-kun pienso que seria un poco raro si vamos nosotros tres juntos… ¿No es así Saotome-san?.- Respondió Rukia luego de unos segundos, tratando de zafarse lo más educadamente posible sin caer en las típicas excusas que sabia que no se creería.

.-K-kuchiki-san tiene razón, es una pena.- Contestó casi instantáneamente con sus ahora zafiros ojos evitando la insistente mirada del varón.

.- ¡Así que ese es el problema! ¡Como somos tan pocas personas no habrá diversión!.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.-¡Chicas, chicas no se preocupen por eso! ¡Estoy seguro de que si le digo a mi buen amigo Ichigo el nos acompañara, a el le encantaría!.-

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. ¿Ese hijo de puta en que lo estaba metiendo esta vez…? ¿Quién se creía para apuntarlo en idioteces que el sabia que no eran de su agrado? Ahora si que lo iba a escuchar…

.- ¿T-tú hablas en serio?.- Expresó Mei llena de ilusión y miró a Ichigo al otro extremo del salón en su asiento junto a la ventana. El esquivó la mirada rápidamente, incomodo.

.-¡Por supuesto que si!.- Exclamó totalmente convencido.

.- Aún así… no estoy segura de que a mi padre le guste que salga cuando estoy tan atrasada, Asano-san.- Mintió más urgentemente con falso tono melancólico, ya era malo salir con el pervertido de Keigo, ahora lo había empeorado proponiendo invitar a el pelinaranja.

.- Kuchiki-san, por favor..- Le suplicó Mei, para ella salir con Kurosaki casi a solas era como un tipo de milagro que solo ocurriría una sola vez en la vida.

Rukia contrariada suspiró mentalmente, lo meditó un rato y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, rendida.

.-¡Excelentee! ¡Sera tan divertido!.- Gritó emocionado de por fin tener una "cita" con dos chicas bonitas.

Ichigo se paró de su lugar y se dirigió donde su estúpido amigo, una vez allí se hizo justo detrás de Asano y tosió lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención.

.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Keigo?.- Dijo con tono mortal mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la puerta del aula.

Keigo tragó saliva, les indicó la hora y el lugar a las chicas y sin más remedio siguió al pelinaranja, temiendo por su vida.

Una vez en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado Ichigo paró en seco.

.-Dime algo Keigo… ¿Te gusta el dolor?.- Habló de pronto, con la voz más macabra y mortífera que había escuchado en toda su vida.

.- ¿Q-que cosas d-dices, I-ichigo? C-claro que n-no.- Negó con urgencia y no pudo evitar tartamudear ante el inminente peligro que el pelinaranja representaba.

.- Entonces… ¿Por qué me anotas en cosas sin mi consentimiento?.- Se volteó, le miró sin expresión alguna y tronó sus dedos con doble intención.

.- Ichigoo ¡E-entiendeme! ¡No tenia otra opción!.- Sollozó escandaloso, como siempre.

.- No tenías otra opción. ¿Dices?.-

.- ¡Si! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con una chica! ¿Sabes? ¡Y Kuchiki-san realmente me gusta!.-

Ichigo rodó los ojos, ¿Cuantas veces tendría que escuchar sobre el nuevo y fugaz enamoramiento de su amigo?.

.-¿Entonces porque invitaste a Saotome también?.- Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de un idiota como ese?.

.- P-pues como Kuchiki-san es tan linda, pensé que se sentiría más cómoda si iba con una amiga, además de que Saotome-san también es muy mona.- Murmuró imaginándose su propio Harem, totalmente excitado.

Vale, pues ahora al ver la cara de pervertido de su amigo e imaginar tan siquiera lo que estaba pasando por su indecorosa cabeza (mientras que el estaba presente) no hizo más que asquearlo de una manera totalmente inaudita.

.- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.- Su paciencia estaba al limite.

.- ¡Ellas no hubieran aceptado si no les hubiera dicho eso! ¡Eres como un tipo de ídolo para las chicas, te tengo tanta envidia!.-

.- Eres patético.- Respondió.- ¿Pretendes que saque mi preciado Domingo, el único día en el que estoy libre de ti para que tu intentes algo con dos chicas que finalmente no funcionara?.

.-¡Eres muy malo Ichigo! ¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en mi?.- Sollozó luego de asentir con la cabeza.

.- Ni lo pienses.- Ultimó volteándose para dejarlo solo.

.- ¡Ichigoo, por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea!.- Se tiró a sus pies y no lo dejo seguir caminando.

El Kurosaki estaba dispuesto a darle una muy merecida paliza sino lo dejaba en paz, pero previó una muy interesante idea que tenía mucho que ver con la persona que iría a ese encuentro en especifico.

.- Quiero diez mil yenes.- Dijo, sin más.

.-¿Q-que dices?

.- Que si quieres que vaya a esa estupidez, debes darme diez mil yenes.-

.-¿P-pero de donde sacare ese dinero?.

.- Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de apuntarme en tus tonterías, ahora suéltame.- Comentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, agitando su pierna para desengancharse de su irritante agarre.- Los quiero para el sábado en la tarde.

Se fue dejando a Keigo solo, quien no sabía si sentirse feliz de haber ganado o contrariado por tener que trabajar los siguientes cuatro días para pagarle a su mal amigo quien era todo un avaro sin corazón alguno.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Pues nada chicas aquí el segundo capitulo, no se, este capitulo no me gusto tanto, sin mencionar que no tuve mucho tiempo para editarlo así que si no lo subo ahora, lo subiría dentro de 2 semanas ya que me voy de viaje, así que de antemano me disculpo por las fallas ortográficas y demás errores que pueda tener.**_

 _ **Bueno quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews! De verdad me pusieron muy feliz. También tuve mi primera critica xd, y me estaba preguntando si cuando hablaba de falta de personalidad, se refería a que si Rukia es demasiado OCC o si este Fic es demasiado cliché, pues nada si es por lo primero debo mencionar que Rukia es una chica que sabe poco o nada del mundo y si es por lo segundo, eso ya lo sabia xd.**_

 _ **No las molesto más.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo.**_

 _ **Con amor.**_

 _ **Aleyzha.**_


End file.
